Halloween
by Aurora8500
Summary: Discontinued, sorry guys. I might redo this one later but for now its done


MY First Chapter story LOL XD! Hiya it's me I know I have not posted anything in like ages so yeah…I just felt like righting a new story because I had nothing better to do and Halloween is coming up so I wrote a Halloween story for you guys. So here it is! Oh and please no flames. PLEASE! are included ENJOY!

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p><em>Halloween!<em>

_Sonic's P.O.V_

"HA! I beat you again!" Sara shouted as she laughed at me. Sara and I had been playing this stupid old horseshoe game for a whole two hours.

"WELL SONIC! YOU GIVE UP NOW!" Sara shouted to me. I was quite annoyed because she shouted at me every time she won, and that was like, ohh, I don't know, 40 times in a row? Deciding that I had had enough of being shouted at for the day I nodded.

"YES! VICTORY…hey, where is everyone anyway? They were supposed to be here like 3 hours ago…" Sara said looking around nervously.

"No… you came 4 hours early. The Halloween party does not start till 9:00 PM not 5:00 PM!" I said. Sara, looking at me with a very confused look on her face had started to walk towards the building behind us. It was the creepiest thing I had ever seen. It had busted out shutters, a couple smashed windows, the doors had signs on them that said '_DO NOT ENTER! DANGER! WARNING!_'' and lots more creepy things.

I started to question if this house was safe, but then I remembered that I had to get my costume on and bolted home. I threw on my costume as fast as I could then dashed back to the party. I was a ghost this year, and I was a pretty darn good one… at least I thought I was. When I got back I saw Sara in her costume. She was a vampire, and it was a _really_ good costume. I began to see my friends slowly walking to the house in their costumes. Shadow was Shadow (I figured that he wouldn't wanna wear a costume), Tails was a pirate, Amy was a princess, Cream was the white rabbit from _Alice and Wonderland_ and last, but definitely not least, came Violet. She was a witch and boy did her costume make her look really hot.

"Hey guys!" I said as my friends were arriving. "We can't go in the house, so we'll just have the party out here, ok?" I said. Everyone nodded.

We played lots of games such as Hide-and-go-Spook, find the pumpkin with the chaos emerald in it, and would you rather. We started to play Truth or dare after we finished would you rather. Everyone was looking forward to this even Shadow. We all sat in a circle and played rock, paper, scissors to find out who goes first. Violet won, but she wasn't really into this game, so she let me go first...I don't know why.

"Ok…um…Sara, Truth or dare?" I said

"Hmm…well…uhhh…" She went on about 10 minutes before I chose for her.

"Ok…let's just go with truth… Have you ever stolen something?" I asked.

"Well does right now count?" I nodded with a confused look on my face.

"Ok then, yes I have. I just stole your chaos emerald!" She said with a smirk. My eyes widened and I started to look for my chaos emerald in my pockets. It was gone.

"How did yo-" I was cut off by a huge crash and bang from the house behind us. Every looked at me, then the house, then back at me.

"What was that?" Amy shouted.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Anyway whose turn is it?" Amy asked.

"Mine… and I choose Sonic. Truth or dare Faker? " Shadow asked. I didn't wanna make myself look scared so I got up my courage and answered.

"Dare." Everyone was shocked, even Shadow.

"Alright then faker… I dare you to go into that house with Violet an-" Shadow was cut off by Violet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there, exactly why am I being dragged in to this!" Shadow gave Violet a death glare and continued.

"And stay in there for at least 5 minutes." We suddenly heard another loud crash and bang from the house.

"Good luck…" Amy said in a sarcastic tone. My heart was beating faster than ever and I was shaking a bit, not that anyone could notice. I looked at Violet who had a blank expression on her face. I got up and helped Violet up. We walked toward the house and the door opened by its self. We looked at each other then into the house.

"Well nice knowing you guys!" Sara shouted from the other side of the lawn in front of the house.

"Well here goes nothing…" I said as me and Violet walked in.

* * *

><p>Short chapter right? Well I hoped you liked it! Feel free to review but PLEASE no flames. Next chapter will be up in about one week ok BYE! XD<p> 


End file.
